Damien Darhk (CW)
Summary Damien Darhk was the leader of H.I.V.E., and a former member of the League of Assassins. He is the ex-best friend/rival of the previous "Ra's al Ghul", as well as a former "Heir to the Demon". When he was put on trial, he falsified his identity as Kenneth Bender, a citizen of Markovia. After H.I.V.E.'s rampage through Star City while attempting to execute Operation Genesis, Darhk was finally killed by The Green Arrow. However, a 1980s version of Damien Darhk learns of his predestined death and aligns himself with Eobard Thawne to escape his fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with Telekinesis | At least 8-C Name: Damien Darhk, Kenneth Bender Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years old Classification: Human, Magic User, Former member of the League of Assassins, Leader of H.I.V.E, Member of the Legion of Doom, Mallus's follower Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Pain Toleance, Immortality (Type 1 via his Life-Force Absorbing abilities), Dark Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Life-Force Draining, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Empowerment (The Khushu Idol allows its users to enhance both their physical and magic abilities by killing and drawing strength from the death of others around them), Molecule Manipulation (Post-Havenrock, can desintagrate objects with his mind, draw oxygen molecules out of several humans at once and freeze an explosion in mid air before inverting it into nothing), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Post-Havenrock), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Post-Havenrock), Time Travel (By using the Time Stone) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Green Arrow and has hurt him on many occasions. Superior to Sarah and Malcolm Merlyn), higher with Telekinesis (Vastly superior to Green Arrow) | At least Building level (Vastly superior to before. Casually collapsed the underground of City Hall. Should be far superior to other Idol users, such as Baron Reiter. Restrained and harmed Ray) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Green Arrow. Reacted to multiple bullets shot at him from a short distance) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily dent steel poles by throwing opponents into them) Durability: Wall level (Should be at least equal to Green Arrow. Was only defeated by him due to losing his magic) Stamina: Unknown. Can be restored by draining the life-force of a target. Range: Thousands of kilometers, can attack targets on different continents. Standard Equipment: The Khushu Idol (formerly), Time Stone Intelligence: Extremely high (Leads H.I.V.E. in complete secrecy and was once considered a possible heir to Ra's Al Ghul's empire). Weaknesses: His Life-Force Absorption does not appear to work on those who have bathed in the Lazarus Pits. Formerly needed the Khushu Idol to use his abilities. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Magic:' Damien's abilities appear to be mystical in nature as he's has been shown speaking incantations before bleeding into a goblet as a sacrifice to heal his wounds. His prowess is such that John Constantine, a formidable sorcerer in his own right, dreads the thought of facing him in combat. *'Life-Force Absorption:' Damien is able to siphon the life force of an opponent with a touch, eliminating his fatigue, healing moderate injuries, and alleviating the effects of tranquilizers and other drugs while draining his opponent to death at the same time. *'Telekinesis:' Damien is skilled in the use of telekinesis both offensively and defensively, stopping bullets and arrows in mid-air, controlling nearby objects to attack targets, and restraining and choking foes in a powerful hold. *'Teleportation:' Damien is able to teleport himself across unspecified distances and has used this in combat as well as for getting away. *'Healing Factor:' Darhk can restore moderate wounds in moments. Post-Havenrock Amp: *'Molecule Manipulation:' Small-scale, drew oxygen molecules out of several humans at once. Froze an explosion in mid air then inverted it into nothing. Key: With Totem | Empowered with Havenrock Souls Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Travelers Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users